


To Kill A Hawkeye

by Trickster_God



Category: Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hawkeye - Freeform, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God/pseuds/Trickster_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off a scene from an X-Files Episode where Scully was being chased by some guy who had kidnapped her and he called her "Girlie Girl" and I was of course instantly reminded of Clint & Kate. So here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Kill A Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbishop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbishop/gifts).



> This is based off a scene from an X-Files Episode where Scully was being chased by some guy who had kidnapped her and he called her "Girlie Girl" and I was of course instantly reminded of Clint & Kate. So here it is.

“ _There’s nowhere to hide, I know this place… Girlie Girl.”_

His voice was getting closer and Kate had never thought she’d be afraid of that man’s voice. But then again it wasn’t the voice she had learned to admire and look up to, it wasn’t the same man who had shared pizza and coffee with her and Lucky, _that wasn’t the same man_. It couldn’t be, he wouldn’t have done something like this to her, she knew that with every fiber in her body as she clawed her way through the dark. There had to be some kind of explanation as to why he was doing this, why he was chasing her through this place, this house. It was abandoned that much was obvious, there was dust everywhere, but what did he mean he ‘knew’ this place? That didn’t make sense to Kate, but it didn’t matter right now, she just wanted to find a way out of the damn house.

“ _Oh, come now, don’t be that way Girlie Girl---“_ He called out again, closer this time.

Kate inhaled sharply in order to hold her breath as she looked around frantically for a place to hide. It wasn’t that she didn’t think she was capable of taking on the man; it was that she didn’t _want_ it to come to that. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, even though he obviously had other plans for her, it seemed like it was his goal to hurt her in every way possible.

Moving forward through a doorway Kate’s eyes were constantly shifting to find a way to escape. Window, locked… Door, also locked.

“ _Found you, Girlie Girl.”_

She let out the breath she had been holding and swung around to see the silhouette of Clint Barton standing in the hallway with her. It was like one of those scenes from a crappy horror movie when the killer finally finds the last character alive; all that was missing was a lightning bolt just outside the window. Kate could barely see him in the darkness but she could tell that he was grinning, an evil grin that she was not familiar with. This wasn’t the Clint Barton she knew, this wasn’t the Hawkeye she was mentored by, _this_ _wasn’t him_. But he looked the same, all but that evil grin, same muscular build, bandages on his arms and face from a previous mission.

Surely he was being controlled by someone, surely something or someone was making him do this, or perhaps it was some alien clone, it just wasn’t Clint, it couldn’t be.

Backing up, Kate’s hands searched for some sort of weapon, not that she really needed one, she was a weapon herself in many ways, and it would just have been far more beneficial if she had one at that moment.

“Clint, please, this isn’t you…” She started, shaking her head as she spoke. “You don’t want to do this, _please_.” She wasn’t begging for her life, she was pleading with him so she didn’t have to fight him, not like this, never like this.

He chuckled, a dark and sinister chuckle one that made the hair on Kate’s arm stand up. Something had to be possessing him, that’s all she could do to rationalize this even in the slightest bit. Moving forward towards her, arms to his side, the glint of his bow in his hand.

Kate growled in frustration, not at him but at the situation and the fact that she had been put in it and that whoever the hell had done this to Barton was forcing her hand into fighting the man she’d fought along his side for the better part of a few years. Finally her hands found something, long and straight, a broom, no—a pipe. The female archer wiped it out and swung, but he dodged easily, this wasn’t going to be an even matched fight but Kate would be damned if she was going to go down without a fight, Barton or not.

“I don’t want to do this, Barton!” She warned, shifting her weight to hold the pipe as a defense if he moved to attack.

“ _Oh but I do.”_ Clint hissed back, moving from his dodging position to another stance where he could fire off an arrow properly.


End file.
